Fish hooks with bait holders developed in the past are such that they either kill the bait or are so complicated and expensive as to be impractical. Examples of fish hooks with associated bait holders are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 622,206--Claflin, 2,463,369--Finley et al., 3,197,912--Kramer, 3,271,890--Davis, 3,398,477--Paluzzi, 4,471,558--Garcia.
The object of this invention is to provide a fish hook with extremely simple and inexpensive means for releasably securing live bait to the shank of the fish hook without killing or even harming the bait.
The fish hook disclosed in this application provides such a securing means for the bait which comprises an elongated elastic strip secured at both ends to the shank of the fish hook. The elastic strip is stretchable and cooperates with the shank to retain the live bait between the shank and the elastic strip.
In accordance with specific embodiments disclosed and hereinafter described, at least one end of the elastic strip is releasably secured to the fish hook shank in a manner such that it may be shortened or lengthened to adjust tension.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawing.